wetheafflictedfandomcom-20200214-history
Corvidaek
Corvidaek was a Fear Mythos ARG created by Soul-Eating Bunny of Slender Haven and the Willow Mythos forums. It was the first appearance of the Weeping Willow and was in fact where she was created. Plot Synopsis The basic plot of this ARG revolved around a group of people, including DarkShadows, Brahian, Bravo, Life, ZacksQuest, WereMagi, NoFourthWall, and Somnambulist, discovering a strange tinychat link. In this chat link, the group met a mysterious person going by the name Corvidaek, who kept referring to DarkShadows (AKA Willow Ashens) as "Lenore". Through several series of events, it was eventually discovered that Corvidaek was a Convocation Nest, and that he and several other Fears were attempting to cross over into the human world. Meanwhile, a mysterious group of five Fears, known only as "The Five", planned to overthrow the human world once they escaped, and create their perfect world. Sometime during these events, Cold Boy and the Wooden Girl ended up being released, Corvidaek was overrun by the Choir, and Bravo became infested with the Intrusion (which he was eventually tricked into losing as a potential weapon against the Five). The group was also approached by The Eye and the Manufactured Newborn, who at least appeared to be on their side. At some point, DarkShadows was tricked into releasing the Archangel, one of the Five - and began being stalked by the Slenderman. Not knowing what else to do and acting both on her gut instinct as well as the Newborn's suggestion to "try anything", she sacrificed her personal safety for the group and allowed the Slenderman to take her, going missing for about a week. The events took a significant downturn from there as a Fear civil war seemed to break out between the Five and their allies, and the other Fears. At some point, ZacksQuest followed suit on the Newborn's suggestion as well, and allowed the Mother of Snakes to make him into one of her servants so he could have a potential weapon. About a day after, DarkShadows was returned, weaponized and altered into the Weeping Willow, to the group, and both she and ZacksQuest engaged in battle with the Rake and the Choir, two Allies of the Five. Several Fears, including the Mother of Snakes, the Eye, and the Manufactured Newborn, were killed during this battle and ensuing battles. Shortly after this, the group met a young Towerborn named Ichor who had seemingly stumbled into the chat. Through a tragic series of errors in reading Ichor's intent, DarkShadows believed that Ichor intended to be used as a weapon against the group, and killed her, when in reality she was trying to defeat the Brute, another one of the Five. Events quickly spiraled out of control after this - the group became disparaged, discouraged, and confused as to what to do next. The Grotesque managed to capture the group with the aid of the Five, and it took days for the ensnared group to escape. The group battled and seemlingly managed to kill or otherwise depower the Brute. The Slenderman revealed himself as one of the Five and in doing so betrayed the group, who up to that point had believed him to be an ally. At the end, the remaining four of the Five (revealed to be Archangel, the Blind Man, Slenderman, and EAT) managed to escape and destroy the group's universe, leaving them stranded in the Empty City. At this point, an unknown entity (believed to be another form of the Newborn) called "reborn" arrived in the chat and announced its intent to kill the group. Willow, able to teleport, managed to escape the doomed universe, but the fate of the rest of the group is uncertain. It is believed they all perished. Category:Alternate Reality Games